Konsep Dua Dunia
by Lee Thea
Summary: Aku tak habis pikir dengan Min Yoongi. Pria ini bicara seperti orang mabuk tentang dunia yang sekarat ini! [Friendship! Sope. Min Yoongi. Jung Hoseok. A little bit YoonMin/MinYoon].


**"Konsep Dua Dunia."**

 **By Lee Thea.**

 **Min Yoongi. Jung Hoseok.**

 **MinYoon/YoonMin mentioned.**

 **Bangtan Boys belongs to God, BigHit Ent., and Their Family.**

#

Aku yakin kalian telah melihat kilasan cerita sebelum membaca kisah ini. Bukan begitu? Jadi mari langsung saja kita mulai.

Aku sedang duduk di hadapan Min Yoongi. Pria ini, aku sedikit tak paham dengan pemikirannya. Dia terus mengoceh seperti orang mabuk di telpon semalam. Tapi yang kutahu, dia kuat mabuk setelah berliter-liter vodka dan beer dengan alkohol tertinggi sekalipun. Maka aku memintanya bertemu denganku di cafe hari ini.

Pemikiran yang, buat sebagian kalian, tak bisa diterima. Dan kuperingatkan, mungkin saja kalian akan stres atau terbakar amarah setelah ini.

Min Yoongi menyebutnya, konsep dua dunia.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya orang-orang seperti Meme Peri dan Awkaran tidak diperlakukan buruk seperti itu." Mulainya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tundukan.

"Apa salahnya menjadi mereka? Itu sebuah kreativitas, dan itu sebuah perbedaan. Kenapa perbedaan kerap dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang aneh!" Yoongi meminun

 _americano_ nya seperti orang kalap. Lalu hampir saja melempar cangkir itu.

"Panas!" Jeritnya. Aku menyodorkannya _frappe_ milikku untuk meredakan panas.

"Meme Peri menjadi berbeda karena dia kemayu, mengapa itu salah? Awkaran seksi dan frontal, mengapa itu salah? Ya! Memang salah! Karena itu semua diluar kultur kita! Adat timur!

"Aku adalah orang kolot soal adat, sama seperti kebanyakan orang diluar sana, Hoseok! Aku menolak mati-matian LGBT karena perintah Tuhanku, tapi aku sendiri mencintai Jimin yang sama-sama punya benda yang panjang! Itu salah, lalu kenapa aku tidak memperbaikinya? Kau tahu kenapa, Hoseok?"

Aku menggeleng. Sedikit menelan ludah melihat api di mata pria yang biasa dingin itu. Apa yang mengubah Min Yoongi dalam semalam? Hal gila apa?

"Karena aku MALAS, Hoseok! Aku pura-pura peduli dengan keadatanku dan menyalahi suatu perbedaan, berkata bijak, namun aku sendiri tak berbuat banyak! Kau lihat? Aku menolak mati-matian orientasi seksualku demi adat, tapi kenyataannya aku tak melakukan apapun! Merusak diri sendiri dan orang lain dengan hujatan malah iya!

"Manusia pada dasarnya memiliki hati yang anarki. Hanya karena satu kesalahan saja, masalah akan mengakar pada hal yang terkait dengannya! Kau pasti tahu kan, mantan gubernur yang terlibat kasus dalam pelecehan itu? Dia memang salah! Aku akui itu! Dan aku kesal padanya! Aku marah! Tapi apa harus mengikut campurkan agamanya?! Apa harus mengikut sertakan agamanya?! Tidak! Karena dia adalah individu, Tuan Jung, kesalahan itu bukan dilakukan berkelompok. Sama seperti bom bunuh diri maupun teror yang dilakukan orang yang mengaku Muslim, padahal entah apa agamanya. Muslim tak terlibat, seharusnya begitu. Iya kan? Kalau semua Muslim seperti itu, kita semua sudah mokad!

"Lihat Awkaran? Apa yang membuat seorang gadis yang lugu dan berprestasi tiba-tiba menjadi seorang wanita yang dipandang rendah? Kelakuannya yang tak sesuai norma, bukan?

"Jangan berkata kasar bila kau wanita atau pria yang baik, jangan berpakaian terbuka, jangan umbar auratmu. Jangan juga kau berpasangan dengan orang yang sejenis kelaminnya denganmu. Itu benar Hoseok, itu aturan Tuhan. Tuhan itu absolut, kau melawannya, kau akan dihukum seberatnya. Karena perbedaan itu, kita semua menghujatnya! Beruntung dia, Awkaran, bertahan, bila mentalnya tak kuat? Dia sudah mati gantung diri mungkin? Sama seperti Meme Peri! Mereka menyalahi aturan Tuhan, tapi yang harus kita lakukan adalah memperbaikinya!

"Tapi bukankah sudah dituliskan oleh Tuhan sendiri, ia akan membawa dunia kepada kehancuran! Ia akan menciptakan kiamat untuk kita, sebagaimana Dia menciptakan kiamat untuk Firaun dan pengikutnya di laut merah, sebagaimana Dia mengiamatkan Kaum Sodom yang membangkang utusannya dengan membalikkan tanah mereka, sebagaimana Dia menenggelamkan Umat Nuh yang menolak ajaran Nuh! Bahkan anak Nuh sendiri." Yoongi bicara dengan berapi-api. Jantungku berdentum kencang.

"Ini semua sudah ditulis Tuhan! Sudah direncanakan Tuhan! Tuhan menciptakan kita, dan Ia akan menghancurkan kita pula!

"Ini semua soal kultur, Hoseok. Ini semua karena manusia yang tak pernah terbiasa, dan menolak untuk terbiasa." Suaranya memelan. Putus asa, tapi otaknya bekerja seperti kuli.

"Dan... Tuhan yang membuat kita tak terbiasa Hoseok. Sementara Tuhan akan terus membuat perubahan yang merusak kultur."

Sungguh, Yoongi yang ini, tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku mati-matian menolak apa yang ia katakan. Dengan hati-hati aku bertanya,

"Yoongi-hyung, apa kau menyalahkan Tuhan?"

"Tidak."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku membenarkan adat dan perintah Tuhan. Tapi di dunia yang sekarang, kita harus terbuka Hoseok. Penyimpangan itu harus kita terima, tapi jangan sampai kita terjerumus pada penyimpangan itu. Kita sudah tak bisa menghentikan kesalahan dan penyimpangan. Jadi, jadilah orang baik kalau tak bisa menghentikannya. Tapi aku tak melarangmu untuk jadi berbeda. _Kita memang harus condong pada suatu sisi walau kita menempatkan diri sedemikian rupa di antara dua dunia. Jadi berbeda itu boleh, tapi jangan melewati batas yang diberikan Tuhan._ "

Aku melongo. Min Yoongi sudah gila. Dan kurasa aku jadi ikut gila karena setuju dengan pernyataannya. Min Yoongi memang tukang sihir. Aku setuju pada Namjoon, dia pembicara yang baik.

"Jadi, apa maumu, hyung? Kau mengatakan semua ini padaku, padahal belum tentu aku akan menerimanya." Tanyaku. Aku meremat celanaku. Menahan buncahan di dalam dadaku, yang mungkin saja nanti akan mengalir pada kepalaku hingga aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

"Perdamaian."

"Ha?"

"Perdamaian. Tuhan akan menghancurkan kita untuk perdamaian Hoseok. Konsep dua duniaku ini, berujung pada suatu pengorbanan, dimana ada satu kebaikan lahir, maka satu keburukan akan mati, begitupula sebaliknya. Kenapa manusia memilih bunuh diri kalau depresi? Untuk merasakan perdamaian. Tapi itu salah, itu tak mensyukuri hidup yang diberikan Tuhan. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai Tuhan mengambil kita.

"Setiap masa pasti akan ada waktu kehancurannya, Hobi." Ia tersenyum sendu, air mata tergenang di kelereng hitam yang indah itu. "Dan kita sudah mendekati kehancuran. Kiamat akan membawa kita pada perdamaian."

" _Dunia kita tak akan pernah bersih dari pertikaian, karena perdamaian dunia yang abadi akan tiba saat Tuhan menghendaki Israfil meniup terompet tanda kiamat."_

 **END**

 _Please read before you close this fanfiction._

 _Halo, Lee Thea di sini._

 _Saya tidak akan menyalahkan reader yang saya cintai bila anda marah pada saya. Saya paham tidak semua pemikiran sama dengan pemikiran saya._

 _Karena itu, saya akan sangat senang bila anda berminat untuk menyampaikan aspirasi anda, baik dalam bentuk bantahan maupun tambahan. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati._

 _Terimakasih Banyak._

 _Your review is valuable for me._


End file.
